


Nuzzle

by wandrinparakeet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandrinparakeet/pseuds/wandrinparakeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doodling Sterek.  Stiles going in for a neck nuzzle, Derek is likely…cooking?</p>
<p><a href="http://ckdexterhaaaaven.deviantart.com/art/NeckNuzzles-463338109?ga_submit_new=10%253A1403677655">Hi-res over here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart tumblr over [here](http://ckdexterhaaaaven.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Generaly fannish tumblr over [here](http://wandrinparakeet.tumblr.com/).


End file.
